1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that captures an image of an inner part of the human body or the like in order to generate an image, and a method for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus, such as, for example, an X-ray radiography apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, or the like, is a medical system which irradiates a target object, such as the human body with X-rays, receives X-rays which have propagated through the target object, reads out an X-ray image from the received X-rays, and indicates the X-ray image to a doctor, a diagnostician, or the like.
An X-ray radiography system of such an X-ray imaging apparatus generates an image of a target object, such as, for example, an inner part of the human body, by using attenuation characteristics whereby X-rays pass through or are absorbed into a material based on a density of the material.
In detail, with regard to an X-ray image acquisition process of such an X-ray radiography system, when a voltage is applied such that electrons are accelerated in order to collide with a material, the electrons are decelerated by Coulombic force in a vicinity of an atomic nucleus in order to emit electromagnetic waves. Here, the generated electromagnetic waves, that is, X-rays, are emitted toward a target object, X-rays which have propagated through the target object are received and converted into an electrical signal, and then, an X-ray image is read out from the electrical signal in order to acquire an image.
Thus, with respect to a high density portion of the target object, inner materials of which are relatively dense, or a low density portion of the target object, it is difficult to accurately detect tissues which constitute an inner part of the target object by using only such an X-ray imaging apparatus.